


[ART] Muffle into the snow

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: “Here.” Oliver shoves a neatly wrapped parcel into Marcus’ hands.“For?”“Your birthday, Flint,” Oliver says dryly, “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?”--An art inspired by a Flintwood fic 'punch-drunk, love-drunk' by slyther_ing





	[ART] Muffle into the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slyther_ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [punch-drunk, love-drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978479) by [slyther_ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing). 



He shoves a neatly wrapped parcel into Marcus’ hands. “Here.”

“For?”

“Your birthday, Flint,” Oliver says dryly, “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?”

Marcus lunges at Oliver, except he’s slowed down by the snow at his ankles, and Wood laughs and dodges out of the way for Marcus to land at a crumple at his feet.

“Rude to treat me like that on my birthday,” Marcus says, voice muffled into the snow.

Oliver drags him up, kisses him hard on the lips. “No special treatment, remember? It’s just some pastries,” he gestures to the box, “Since you like sweet things. You’ve no doubt crushed them, though.”

\--Excerpt from Chapter 5 of punch-drunk, love-drunk by slyther_ing


End file.
